Awaked With Mistakes
by LissaT3rror
Summary: Lesli Lasluisa has never been happier, with her boyfriend and best friend. But being on a tour bus with your crazy hot best friend is bound to lead to some trouble. (Austin Carlile love story. Of Mice & Men the band)
1. A Haircut

It was crazy really, how long I've been friends with the tall cheese ball. I still couldn't believe it, lead alone believe I was on tour with him. Austin is amazing, with this huge talent with his vocal chords and I really wouldn't trade him with anyone in the world. Although, it'd be cool to be best friends with Mitch Lucker or Kellin Quinn, but I won't be picky either.

Austin was in the middle of chopping off his freakishly long hair. He didn't want me in the room while it was being cut because he says I'd make fun of the process, which wasn't entirely an over exaggeration. To make sure I didn't go into the room with the hair stylist, he locked the door of the hotel room and kept me in the hall way until I was done, which is pretty cruel if you ask me. He was in there for over half an hour and I was beginning to get anxious, I really didn't like his hair so much being long, it was always greasy and messy, knotty and stringy. Not a good look for him; in my opinion.

I tried texting him a couple of times, but he just yelled through the door to quit it. After being ignored for almost an hour, I gave up trying, sitting outside the door staring up at the ceiling that closed in the corridors. My mind kept scanning the scenarios that could take up Austin's head. I disliked his long hair, I just hope he didn't shave it all off.

''And why are you just sitting here,'' Alan questioned, looking from me to the door that stood ahead of me. I sighed and let him in on Austin's current activity. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. Austin loved his hair, why would he want to cut it all off? For one, he said it was always in his face. Second, it was plain annoying to look at, not that it was a big bother and all.

Alan smiled at me deviously and knocked on the door. Austin's loud, raspy voice yelled through the door, most likely at me to stop trying to get in and be patient. I rolled my eyes until Alan said something that made the door open quickly and the ginger was pulled into the room with no hesitation. My jaw hung open. He was so going to get an ear full once he opened the door again.

Just as I was beginning to worry about the cut of his hair, the door unlocked. My head snapped up to see the orange haired guitarist grinning down at me as if he just witnessed the dirtiest secret known to man. As if he'd be able to keep it to himself.

''Austin would like to see you now,'' he chirps in a voice of a desk receptionist at the window of a doctor's office. I rolled my eyes his way and pushed myself up from the wall and pushed past him to finally get a look at his hair. My heart was almost racing.

''Where is he?'' I muttered, mostly to myself as Alan closed the door behind himself and set his hands over my eyes. I struggled, surprisingly unable to escape his grip. He was pretty strong for his built. I'm almost impressed. Almost.

''Oh Austin! Oh Austin!,'' Alan sang obnoxiously behind me. I could hear Austin's chuckles coming from a distance, and his footsteps getting closer. It was a mystery to me why he wanted it to be a surprise. I hate surprises.

''Ready?'' Alan laughed. I groaned and pleaded for him to get along with it already. On the count of three he released his grip from my eyes and I let them flutter open, my vision adjusting to the light and refocusing on the man who stood in front of me. My jaw was almost on the floor by then. It was definitely NOT shaved off, but definitely NOT long and greasy anymore. It was shaved at the sides, but not a close shave and it was spiked at the top in a fo-hawk type of cut. By all means was he not completely bad looking. I was impressed.

''So? What do you think?'' the tall man gave a question, sounding almost nervous to hear a response. When I didn't answer right away, he let off a frown and his gaze fell from me to the ground, almost shrugged over. He looked kind of cute, like a puppy who was just told no. I began to laugh at his reaction because he did just as I though he would. It was mean to tease, but I was a big bully.

''It's not so bad actually,'' I walked over to him, abandoning the red head behind. I held my hand up to touch his hair, but he was way taller then I was, so he took this as an invitation to bend down. I let my hand brush the hairs that stood up at the top of his head in hair spray and smiled. ''It suits you actually.''

Right there is what made him light up. He almost jumped up in the air in excitement and pulled me into his arm, holding me tightly. He was always slightly self conscious about his hair, but now he seemed a little more confidant and it was cool to see him in such a great mood. I pulled out my phone from my back pocket, pulled up my camera and told him to cheese for the camera. Instead he closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out, acting just like himself. I snapped the picture and posted it onto every website imaginable that allowed pictures with captions. By the end of today, his hair was going to get a buzz and I was sure he'd love the attention he was about to get.

''Well, enough about my new sexy hair,'' he began. I rolled my eyes playfully and crossed my arms as Alan stood beside his band mate. ''Are you all packed up?''

''Sure am! I'm going to meet up with Jacob and say goodbye, so I'll catch up with you guys in the morning?''

''Uh, yeah,'' Austin cleared his throat, touching the back of his now bare neck and gave off a smile that seemed a little forced at first, but softened a little turning into something genuine. ''I'll text you tonight when I figure out what time we're leaving.''

''Gotcha boss,'' I gave Austin a salute, ran to him and gave him a tight hug, then shifting to Alan, which we performed the handshake we developed a little after we first met. I said goodbye once more and was out the door in a matter of seconds and was on my way to my boyfriend's house, Jacob.


	2. Katelyn Norman

It was almost a week into Of Mice & Men's The Flood tour and I was already dreading the end of it, even if it was many, many of months away until it even ended. So far we've done about nine shows in total, most have been concerts featuring A Day To Remember and Chunk! No Captain Chunk! Then the rest have been smaller shows, acoustic mostly. Also, Austin's been going on strong, but I could see how it's been waring him down a little. Every time I ask if he's alright, he'd assure me that he's fine and he should be for the time being, but I know him. It's going to ware him down to a thin line until he gives out. That's just the type of person he was, he'd rather please everyone around him first.

At the moment all the guys were off doing something unproductive until we all meet to some Barbecue place around the block of the hotel we're staying at. Because I was a girl I shared a room with the band's photographer Shayla Portillo. She was a cool person, tattoos littered her body, and she had short choppy red hair and probably an inch or two taller than I am. I didn't just tag along for the ride though, no everyone here works for something that pertains to the band or bus. I manage all the merch and I make sure all the money is there, and I collect it. Austin swears up and down he's going to get me an official Of Mice & Men merch girl t-shirt. I just really hope he meant it as a joke.

Although I have a hotel room, I rathered to spend my time on the bus until it was time to call it a night or shower, then I retreat to the room. I hopped on my bunk, which was the third to the top and pulled out my laptop. I really did enjoy that this bus had it's own free wifi, so I logged onto Skype and texted Jacob to get on. He complied and I waited a moment until I heard that call signal appear and gave a small wiggle that was supposed to be a dance and answered the call. I answered the call with a huge smile, already missing him greatly.

''Hey beautiful,'' Jacob greeted with a smile of his own plastered his thin, pale lips. He was in his pajamas, thin gery flannel and a blue t-shirt. I wanted to just snuggle up in his side and watch TV while he'd stroke my hair like he usually did on nights like this. One consequence when going on tour.

''Hey. How'd the test go this morning? I forgot to text you this morning, I was going through the merch for tomorrow's show in Philadelphia,'' I asked, scraping at the chipping polish on my nails as I spoke to him.

''It went fine, of course it went fine!'' he cheered. ''When have you known me to fail a test?''

''Well that's cause you're a manic studier...is that even a word,'' I asked more to myself rather then him, then shook my head. ''I've never studied as much as you do, barely even a quarter of what you do.''

''Ah, well I like to learn new things, just like how you like to learn new notes and song lyrics. It's the same thing, only I prefer dead things and American history,'' he chuckled, flashing his purly white chompers. ''Speaking of music, how's the tour going so far? How's Austin, is he taking it easy?'' he almost frowned.

I nod. ''He's doing great, working hard, but not too hard he'll ware himself down. Don't worry, I've got my eyes on him. Other then that, the tour's awesome. I've met some crazy fan-girls already,'' I laugh shaking my head. ''You couldn't imagine the amount of groupies Austin has.''

He grinned, turning it into a smirk. ''Of course he does. I saw a picture on Twitter of his new hair and if I wasn't straight and had a girlfriend, I'm pretty sure I'd be a groupie myself,'' he commented with a slight laugh. Austin, Jacob and I all went to the same high school together and Austin and Jacob always had a bromance. They even kissed once, but they both swear on their lives it was a mistake. It was funny because when I found out, they hadn't looked at each other for a good whole week, then went back to their meaningless flirting. Justin was very convincing, I could tell you that. (We also came up with mash-up names for them. Justin and Aucob, we felt Justin made more sense.)

''Down boy,'' I giggled slightly. ''He'll be snatched up pretty soon. Besides, remember he doesn't like blonds,'' I stuck out my tongue mocking his blond hair. He scuffed and flipped his golden hair from his bright blue eyes and ruffled the front giving it a slight sexy look. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

''Hey, just because I have blond hair doesn't mean he can't make an exception,'' he pressed and I laughed at him.

''Woe there, you want him to be into you? Because I can go get him.''

''Ha, no of course not. I only have eyes for you, my pretty lady,'' he smiled into the camera. My cheeks flared a pink shade over my cheeks and looked down at my phone that sat in my lap.

''I miss you,'' he sighed sadly. I looked up and watched his sad eyes look at me, it almost broke my heart to see how sad he was being away from me.

''I miss you too,'' I spoke, clearing my throat to clear the obvious lump in my throat.

''Well, I should go. More exams in the morning, meanwhile Jessica wants me to chaperon some trip she's having, so I'm gonna hit the pillow.''

''Okay, g'night.''

''Night, love you.''

I smiled and nodded. ''Love you too,'' then he logged out, and I shut my laptop setting it aside.

''I love yoooou,'' a voice that mocked the conversation I just had with Jacob greeted my ears, causing me to jump and instinctively shoving the perpetrator.

''What the hell, Austin!''

He laughed loudly and obnoxiously, holding his arms out as shields as I attempted to claw his eyes out of their sockets, but failing when he grabbed me by both wrists. He was still laughing, a little more controlled this time, but still like the maniac he is.

''I'm sorry,'' he let go of my arms, running a hand through his new beloved hair cut giving that famous smile he knew I loved. ''Come on, you can't stay at me,'' he smiled, flashing his teeth in the process, allowing his brown eyes to bug out like cute puppy dog eyes. I almost frowned because there was no way I could stay mad at him if he was going to look at me like that.

I scowled at him and shoved him, he let out a roar and jumped on my bunk, sitting in my lap, crushing my legs. I made a winded sound and fell back as he chuckled, bouncing up and down making me moan.

''Stoooop,'' I growled. He didn't listen, but continued to bounce up and down while humming something he heard earlier on the radio, probably something annoying and obnoxious, just like he was being right now.

''Austin please,'' I begged, trying to push his butt off my stomach, but because he was so tall, and I was so short, he weighed over three times as I did. I huffed and dropped my hands in failure.

''Give up yet?'' He raised an eyebrow down at me and I nodded eagerly, pleading for him to release me from his massive weight. He laughed and scooted over so he was sitting on my pillow, then removed it from under him and sat it on his lap. I sat up and shoved his arm, shooting colorful words that should have been illegal in certain states and Puerto Rico.

''Aw come on, Lesli, you know you love me,'' he smiled, putting an arm around my shoulder and pulling me into him, then allowing his lips to linger on the top of my head. I sighed and nodded.

''How come you aren't playing football with the guys in the lot?'' I asked, playing with the strings at the end of my fleece blanket that I stole from Austin when we were younger.

''I was, but you can only beat Tino so many times before he starts to get annoying,'' he smiled and stared off into the bunk across from us, which was his. He chose to have the top bunk across from me because he thought it would be 'cool'. Squidgy sat on his pillow along with the over sized Squidgy a fan gave him. He loved his fans. He even kept everything they gave him, especially if it was about Star Wars, but when it became to crowded and he knew he wouldn't be using them, he gives them away to children who needs them. I could almost see the faint smile he had on his lips because he was in a deep thought.

''So how's Jacob,'' he shook his head, as if shaking something out of his mind and changing the subject. I cocked my head to the side, furrowing my eyebrows together.

''He's fine, as you probably just witness,'' I stuck my tongue out at the musician.

''Oh yeah, love you tooo,'' he mocked, bringing his face close to mine, mocking kissy nosies into my neck, but not touching it. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away while he threw himself into a fit of laughter again.

''You suck.''

''I know. That's okay,'' he pulled him phone out of his pocket and began to scroll through the Internet when he frowned, sitting up, face turning absolutely serious, then as he read through it fell with sadness. He almost looked like he wanted to cry.

''Austin? What's wrong?'' He shook his head and handed his phone over to me, where he was reading an article about a girl whose name was Katelyn Norman. It seemed that she was a fourteen year old girl who was diagnosed with osteosarcoma, an aggressive bone cancer. After dealing with the cancer for two years, it was said that the cancer has spread and she didn't have much time left. She created a bucket list, on that list she wanted to go to her first prom, a last kiss, a Marilyn Monroe piercing, and going to an Of Mice & Men concert while getting a signed t-shirt. My heart fell and I instantly looked over at a sad Austin. He was playing with his hands, looking like he was seriously going to cry. I didn't blame him, after his mother died, it hurt him to think about anyone knowing they're going to die soon.

''Hey, are you okay?'' I asked softly, putting down his phone, setting a gentle hand on his tattooed arm. He only nodded, afraid to say anything in his mental state. He let out a nasty cough, then a sad sigh.

''Wanna stay here for the night? Maybe we can try to contact her in the morning. It's the best we can do on such short notice,'' I looked at him sadly. He nodded, kicking off his shoes as I set my laptop to the edge of the bunk so I could make room. He maneuvered himself so he could lay down, with his arm around me. I let him bury his face in my neck and closed the shade to my bunk and listened to Austin's heavy breathing, a sniffle, then his breathing going soft and steady.

Once I figured he was asleep, I sighed, taking his hand in mine for my own comfort. I knew this would take a tole on Austin once I read the head line of the article, but when it mentioned she wanted to see Of Mice & Men live, I knew it broke his heart. Such a young girl having to live with something so life threatening was scary even to you when you haven't met the girl. I just hope that Austin can move on from it after the girl did...

I closed my own eyes , shutting them tight trying not to think about it myself. I stayed like that with my best friend for a while until I felt my eyes grip loosen and my breathing start to calm down to a steady beat that followed Austin's. I fell asleep.

_Today, Katelyn Norman passed away because of an aggressive bone cancer and Austin did know about this. She was a strong and amazing girl full of life and we were lucky to ever have her on this earth. She's such an inspiration to him and I, she never gave up. She fought, and fought until the very end. So keep her in your prayers, in your hearts because she was a beautiful girl. R.I.P Katelyn Norman and rock out with the angels_.


End file.
